Luki w narracji
by kim-onka
Summary: ...aż się proszą, aby je wypełnić. Teorie spiskowe inspirowane Imperatywem Fabularnym podnoszą sprzedaż. Zwłaszcza te o Patrycjuszu. Przynajmniej do czasu. / ofiara dla IF i pozdrowienia dla Osoby lub Osób Zainteresowanych


Pomysł otrzymamy w (uznane za) dobre ręce od Filigranki (patrz: _Kramik: Świat Dysku_), zawieziony na wakacje i z powrotem, wyhodował się w to, tymi samymi rękami poskładane, uciekło może troszkę, ale chyba nie dramatycznie daleko. Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie.

(Jedna z teorii wyczytana na TVTropes. Ta najdziwniejsza.)

* * *

><p>– Zatem czego oni chcą? Zwięźle, proszę – dodał Patrycjusz, powodowany rzadkim u niego – jeśli wierzyć propagandzie* – odruchem ludzkiego miłosierdzia wobec swego sekretarza, który przez ostatnie kilka minut usiłował znaleźć słowa nadające się do rozpoczęcia odpowiedzi na to pytanie, która nie zapowiadała się na zwięzłą.<p>

Drumknott odetchnął, raz, i przedstawił wersję skróconą i węzłowatą.

– Żądają, panie, abyś się przyznał.

– Żądają? – upewnił się Vetinari. Nie był to czasownik, z którym spotykał się na co dzień, a już na pewno nie z takiej strony.

Drumknott potwierdził, że owszem, właśnie żądają, dosłownie, otwarcie i bez widocznej obawy przed konsekwencjami.

– Intrygujące – skomentował Vetinari. A ponieważ po tym komentarzu zapadła cisza, dopytał się, nadal w duchu szlachetnego zrozumienia, o szczegóły. Do czego, tak konkretnie, miałby się przyznać.

– Nie wiedzą – wyjaśnił Drumknott z lekko zbolałą miną. – Jednak grożą, że jeżeli przyznania się nie uzyskają, i tak wszystko opublikują.

– To wszystko, o którym nie wiedzą?

– Tak wynikałoby z ich słów.

Patrycjusz złączył koniuszki palców i ponad nimi zapatrzył się w dal, a przynajmniej w przeciwległą ścianę Podłużnego Gabinetu.

– Cóż – odezwał się po chwili – obawiam się, że będziemy musieli podjąć to ryzyko. Powiedz tym gentlemenom, że żałuję, ale nie potrafię im pomóc.

.

_KRWIOPUJCZY NEPOTYZM. Czy wybór pierwszego wampira w Straży Miejskiej był przypadkowy? Czytaj na str. 7_

– Czy komendant Vimes to widział, jak sądzisz, Drumknott?

– Tak przypuszczam, panie.

– On nie lubi, kiedy zarzuca mu się nieobiektywność. Czy też przypadkowość w wyborze, jeśli o tym już mowa.

– To prawda, panie. Jednak ośmielę się zauważyć, że uwagi większości czytelników nie przyciągną zarzuty wobec komendanta Vimesa.

– Nie, rzeczywiście.

Vetinari przewrócił stronę – ozdobioną jego podobizną, która z kolei ozdobiona była pomocnymi strzałkami – i przejrzał argumenty za i przeciw swej przynależności do rasy wampirów.

To nawet nie było nowe. Takie spekulacje słyszał już od dawna, choć nie tak ładnie posegregowane.

Nowym akcentem było wszelako przypisanie mu, całkowicie niezależnie od wyniku powyższej (niekonkluzywnej) analizy, ojcostwa Salacii von Humpending.

– Czy ona nie jest odrobinę zbyt… wiekowa, jak na moją córkę?

Sekretarz wzruszył ramionami.

– A czy z wampirami cokolwiek można wiedzieć na pewno?

– Słusznie. Aczkolwiek jest coś, co, jak sądzę, wiem z dość wysokim prawdopodobieństwem. Lady Margolotta nie będzie tymi spekulacjami uradowana.

Nie, zapewne nie, pomyślał Drunknott. Słynna „…znajomość" Lady Margolotty z Patrycjuszem raczej nie to skrywała w wielokropku.

.

Kolejne dni przyniosły nowe niespodzianki.

.

– Natomiast ta dama – zadumał się Patrycjusz – jest młoda. Dość młoda, by być moją córką, a nawet wnuczką, gdybym miał córkę lub wnuczkę. Logika, którą posługują się autorzy tych artykułów, chyba mi umyka.

Drumknottowi też umykała; potencjalny splot wydarzeń, który mógłby niewysoką kobietę w czarnym kostiumie, o której w dodatku wiedział, że była księżną, uczynić matką lorda Vetinariego, zwyczajnie przerastał możliwości jego wyobraźni.

Autor, dowodząc pokrewieństwa, powoływał się między innymi na spojrzenie, którym uraczyła go rzeczona dama, ale którego z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie udało mu się sfotografować – najwyraźniej zapomniał, co zamierzał zrobić, i ocknął się dopiero w drodze powrotnej, co zresztą też przywołał jako argument na poparcie swej tezy.

Dlaczego wybrał akurat ten węzeł pokrewieństwa, nie sposób było dociec.

.

Bynajmniej nie proszony o konsultację, lecz zaproszony na zwyczajowy podwieczorek Mustrum Ridcully objaśnił Patrycjuszowi psychologiczno-społeczno-fabularne źródło nowego fenomenu.

– Tyran bez skandalicznego sekretu jest nieprawdopodobieństwem, nie pasuje do konwencji opowieści, narracja bez takiego sekretu jest niepełna, a subtelne wskazówki odczytane przez czytelników marnują się – wyliczył szybko nadrektor.

Poprzedniego wieczoru dokładnie i szczegółowo przedstawił mu rzeczoną kwestię Myślak Stibbons, a Ridcully dołożył wszelkich starań, aby nie wypuścić diagnozy drugim uchem.

– Mówiąc krótko, znów Imperatyw Fabularny. Tyle, że w rękach – Vetinari urwał na chwilę – wolnej prasy, powiedzmy. Dopuszczającej się równie wolnej interpretacji.

Nadrektor, którego przygotowany tekst zdążył się wyczerpać, kiwnął głową. Niezobowiązująco.

– Postanowili chyba nadrobić za wiele lat. Czy te działania mają jakiś większy wpływ na materię rzeczywistości? W szczególności negatywny?

Mustrum Ridcully zdecydował się na domyślną odpowiedź, właściwą w dowolnej rozmowie z laikiem.

– Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – zapewnił.

.

– Lady Meserole zawsze prowadziła… interesujące życie, jednak śmiem twierdzić, że uprzedziłaby mnie. Poza tym, autorzy chyba nie mogą się zdecydować, która wersja bardziej im odpowiada.

Drumknott nie winił autorów, ponieważ sam nie mógł. Z wielu interesujących ludzi zamieszkujących Ankh–Morpork – zamieszkujących Dysk – wybrali oni komendanta Vimesa oraz Moista von Lipwiga i próbowali dojść, który z nich miał większe szanse poszczycić się ciotką Patrycjusza jako matką.

Istniał również wariant poniekąd łączony – czy raczej łączący wszystkich zainteresowanych w jedną, w domyśle niezbyt szczęśliwą, rodzinę.

– Piszą również o specyficznych, nieodkrytych jeszcze w pełni właściwościach krwi mojego rodu, która wynosi na wysokie stanowiska. Dopisywanie teorii do innej teorii, ewidentnie.

Do tego sekretarz postanowił się nie odnosić.

– W tej sytuacji oskarżenie o nepotyzm traci sens, oczywiście – ciągnął Vetinari. – Nie, żebym sensu się tu spodziewał. Za to inwencja…

Drumknott wrócił do porządkowania spinaczy.

.

– Małżonka z plemienia D'regów? To intrygujący pomysł. Zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób dałbym radę ją wykorzystać, porzucić i ujść z życiem.

.

Drumknott obserwował swego pracodawcę, jak z miną wyrażającą nieodmiennie lekkie, nieomal wymuszone zainteresowanie zapoznawał się z kolejnymi skandalicznymi, czy też po prostu idiotycznymi, historiami na swój temat.

Zastanawiał się, jak długo to potrwa. Bo że dobiegnie końca, wątpliwości nie miał. Nie miał zbyt wielu.

I doczekał się.

Vetinari uniósł brew i bez słowa wręczył Drumknottowi gazetę.

_TAJEMNICZE POWIĄZANIA PATRYCJUSZA Z WŁAŚCICIELKĄ SKLEPU DLA ZWIERZĄT. Co kryje się w krzyżówkach „Pulsu Ankh–Morpork"?_

– To doprawdy niestosowne – stwierdził lord Vetinari, zaś jego sekretarz, jak zwykle przygotowany, położył mu biurku plik dokumentów.

.

_SENSACJA: LORD VETINARI NIE JEST ZAANGAŻOWANY W ŻADEN SKANDAL. Dowiedz się, w jaki sposób Patrycjusz Ankh–Morpork oszukał Imperatyw Fabularny._

* * *

><p>*Nie twierdzimy, że propaganda ta kłamie, w każdym razie nie bardziej, niż dowolna inna propaganda – najwyżej poddajemy pod rozwagę P.T. Czytelników, iż propaganda ze swej natury nie zna wszystkich faktów, i zachęcamy do wyciągania własnych wniosków. Byle prywatnie i na własny użytek, bo za konsekwencje nie ręczymy.<p> 


End file.
